


【盾冬】幸福的遐想

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 感覺好久沒寫文了，520，來點萬字小甜餅（雖然遲到了兩天XD）（順說標題來自張雨生的《這一年，這一夜》。一首優美、溫馨又壯闊的歌，有興趣可以聽聽看）關於黑豹後復三前，瓦干達草原上的鬍子夫夫們某一天的日常生活。有時候，什麼都不需要做，只是跟最愛的人坐在一起吹著風，就是最幸福的時刻。（當然該做的還是有做啦XD（野餐肉有，一萬兩千多字有點長，還請慢慢食用。）





	【盾冬】幸福的遐想

＿＿＿

 

 

 

瓦干達的陽光燦爛，照耀在一望無際的廣闊草原上，一處被蜿蜒的小溪流貫穿其中的熱帶樹林外的大樹旁有一間小木屋。

自從在舒莉的幫忙下完全脫離了九頭蛇洗腦控制後的這半年來，巴奇一直住在這裡。

被藍天白雲跟綠樹青草包圍的自然風景中，唯有這間木屋及後方的家庭菜園是經由人工－－巴奇跟史蒂夫兩人一起親手－－搭建的。

這間木屋並不算大，也沒有電力設備，但基本生活機能相當健全，廁所設置在屋外，木屋前方堆滿了木柴跟簡單的炊事工具，階梯連著挑高的地板銜接著草地跟木屋的正門外遮陽避雨用的屋廊。

室內隔成兩間，客廳內壁爐、沙發、餐桌一應俱全，甚至還有擺滿了舊書的書櫃跟史蒂夫不知從哪帶來的手搖式老唱機。

偶爾巴奇一個人無聊時也會放放老唱片，但大部分時候這台唱機播放音樂，都是在史蒂夫回來時，興致高昂時，他們還會隨著悠揚的音樂緩緩共舞。

寢室內有書桌、衣櫃跟一張以單人來說顯得有些過大的雙人大床，不過因為史蒂夫只要人在瓦干達，都會待在這裡跟巴奇睡在一起，所以這樣的大小對他們兩人來說剛剛好。

整間小木屋唯一跟電氣類有關係的，就是放在餐桌上，傳統民族雕飾的油燈旁，舒莉特別為巴奇訂製的手機。

對於只用來與史蒂夫以及舒莉等人聯絡的巴奇來說，他只需要在每個月一次到舒莉那裡去作身體例行檢查時就順便給手機充電，就足夠用到下一個月。

今天早上接到史蒂夫的聯絡說他今晚會回來後，巴奇就掩不住滿心期待，雖然他們幾乎每天都會利用手機交換彼此一天的狀況，但怎麼也比不上真正的對方。

所以巴奇現在正在後方種植著各類蔬果的家庭菜園裡，蹲在結實纍纍的植物間，忙著採收他們一起種植的蔬果，打算替已有一個禮拜沒回來的史蒂夫準備美味的晚餐。

午後四時的瓦干達雖然依舊炙熱未退，但由於吹起了風，使得體感溫度涼爽許多，所以不少住在草原上的居民都會選在這時候開始活動，巴奇也不例外。

長及肩膀處的棕色長髮隨性地紮在腦後，滿嘴的大鬍子，一身暗紅色長袍的巴奇左手自缺失的左肩以下被藍色的棉布包裹著，蹲在爬滿了葡萄藤的棚架陰影下，彎著腰，靈活地用右手採摘種植在木屋後方的家庭菜園裡的番茄。

這個時間陽光正好會被木屋跟樹的陰影遮住，巴奇不管是在菜園裡還是附近活動都不怕會被太陽曬，而生存最重要的水只需要走幾步路就可以從附近的小溪中汲取，這些都是當初他跟史蒂夫商量過後決定在這裡蓋房子的原因。

雖然離主城跟熱鬧的村落市集都遠了些，但這樣遠離人群的生活更能讓現在的巴奇感到平靜安穩。

摘下一顆飽滿的番茄握在掌心的同時，巴奇心中忽然升起了奇妙的感覺，不禁停下手中的動作，抬起頭望向天空。

蔚藍的視界中，一台昆式戰機穿越了瓦干達防護罩，劃過萬里無雲的青空間，飛往王室御用的機場。

目送著飛機消失在遠方，巴奇臉上綻放出歡喜的笑容。

縱使一個身處高空的機上，一個位在平地的草原上，距離遙遠，但他確實在那瞬間與駕駛飛機的史蒂夫那雙比天空還清澈透明的藍眼睛相望。

太好了，史蒂夫這次也平安無事地從危險的戰場上回到自己身邊，而且再過不到一小時，那雙總是溫柔凝視著自己的藍眼睛就會出現在觸手可及的眼前。

一想到這裡，滿懷著安心與期待的巴奇立刻將頭轉回，加快了手中採摘蔬果的速度，專心趕著，要在史蒂夫回來之前將晚餐的食材準備好。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

當昆式戰機降落在瓦干達的王室御用機場上時，負責保衛機場的安全人員圍在機門處，擺出的態勢並非警戒，而是迎接。

要是一般飛機，別說受到歡迎，所能見到的只是偽裝成森林假象的外人根本進不了瓦干達主城上方的空域。

但這台昆式戰機可是經由瓦干達之王帝查拉親口准許，並由舒莉公主親手在機內電腦加上了程式，好讓它無論何時皆可自由進出瓦干達的特殊存在。

只因這台飛機的所有人，是與帝查拉有所深交的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。

在機門打開來後，史蒂夫緩緩從階梯走下飛機，強風吹起了他留長的前髮，原本俊逸的臉龐淹沒在亂糟糟的鬍子堆中，而且沾了不少血汙塵埃，讓他原本一頭耀眼的金髮看起來顯得暗沉許多。

乍看下幾乎看不出這個粗曠的男人就是曾為美國隊長的超級英雄，但他那雙藍眼睛依舊清澈堅毅，胸中的信念也從未曾更改過。

儘管目前史蒂夫國際上的身分是違反蘇科維亞協定幫助逃犯的通緝犯，然而明白一切的人都很清楚，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯並非什麼罪犯，他會被通緝，只是因為反對不合理的條約，並幫助被陷害的人友逃亡而已。

即使被迫轉於地下，史蒂夫依舊帶領著他的同伴，娜塔莎、山姆，以及汪達忙碌地四處奔波，維護世界和平。

大部分時候，他們都待在戰亂頻仍的中亞地區，為了殲滅濫殺無辜的恐怖分子而暗中活躍。

盡管無法完全消滅戰爭，但他們還是能夠幫助難民取得相對和平的生活，這時候，娜塔莎跟山姆會各自找個安靜的地方休息、汪達會在默許下跟幻視密會。

至於史蒂夫，本來也跟山姆他們一樣，會直接於目前所在的地方休息，不過自從巴奇甦醒後，只要史蒂夫有空，他一定會回到瓦干達。

由於帝查拉給了史蒂夫特權，所以他可以在瓦干達機場自由來去，無須報備。

不過從戰機上走下後，史蒂夫還是不忘先禮貌地向安全人員們問候，以及請他們向帝查拉通知一下自己來到了瓦干達，如果有事，可以到老地方找他後，才騎上原本就停放在一旁的重機，離開高度現代化的機場，直奔廣闊的原始草原。

極速奔馳下，勁風吹撫著史蒂夫的臉，讓他瞇起了雙眼緊蹙著眉，但隨著巴奇的小木屋漸入視線，並越來越接近，他的心臟越跳越劇烈，臉上原本嚴肅的表情逐漸轉為興奮的期待，並在看到站在樹下微笑等待的巴奇時化為激動的喜悅。

「巴奇！」

「史蒂夫。」

喊著心愛之人的名，在對方帶著笑意的柔聲回應中，史蒂夫一將重機停放在樹下，就立刻跳下椅背，轉身朝向巴奇，兩人不約而同伸出手，緊緊擁抱在一起。

已分離一個禮拜的他們沉浸在朝思暮想的體溫跟觸感中，更何況現在這裡除了他們沒有任何人，於是他們循著激情，自然而然地將嘴唇貼合在一起。

雖然這個吻帶著火藥跟血的氣息，對他們來說卻是那麼甜美，讓兩人捨不得停下，只是不斷變換著角度跟深淺，熱烈而貪婪地將彼此的唇從乾澀吻到到濕潤。

吻了不知多久，史蒂夫才在巴奇輕輕拍打著他的背後依依不捨地離開被他吻得紅潤溫熱的巴奇，用手背輕輕抹去從巴奇嘴邊溢出的唾液。

眨了眨濕潤的眼眸，雙頰紅撲撲的巴奇喘了幾口氣，右手輕輕搭在史蒂夫的左手臂上，轉動著眼珠，仔細地觀察史蒂夫的模樣，直到確認他雖然頭髮亂了、鬍子長了，制服也髒了，但本人並沒有受傷後才鬆了一口氣。

「最近還好嗎？」

聽著巴奇對自己的關心，史蒂夫將手伸到巴奇的頸項間，看著他比自己上次離開前似乎更健壯了些，精神狀態也不錯，心下一陣欣慰，臉上也自然地浮現起了笑容。

「老樣子，就是打倒一些壞蛋、阻止一些計畫，讓一些人能生活得更好，你呢？」

「還不錯，你也知道，這裡除了動物跟植物外沒什麼大事，只不過……」

「只不過？」

從史蒂夫那一臉緊張的神色感受到他對自己的關心，巴奇笑開了臉，趕緊說明：「別擔心，就是我之前跟你提過的，不知道為什麼，那群孩子老愛叫我白狼，後來公主殿下也跟著起鬨，現在就連陛下都叫我白狼了。」

巴奇說的是住在附近－－雖說住在附近，但最近也得徒步走上半個小時左右－－的瓦干達兒童們，那些孩子們本來只是對唯一的白人感到好奇，後來大概是巴奇本身溫柔又愛照顧別人的性格，那些孩子們常常會來找巴奇玩，總是用瓦干達傳說中的守護神獸『白狼』叫他。

就連今天中午，孩子們也有過來找巴奇，不過在巴奇向他們表示今晚史蒂夫會回來時，那群孩子就很識趣地要巴奇放心，他們這幾天都不會來打擾他們。

而且不只孩子們，雖然少了一隻手，但巴奇的體能依舊比一般人要來到優秀，也習慣了只用單手做任何事，所以閒到發慌的巴奇時常會主動幫忙居民一些體力活，遇到像是野犀牛暴走或掠食動物之類的動物侵襲時更是理所當然地出手幫忙。

比如說三天前他就利用存民提供的狩獵用步槍獨自解決了兩隻闖入村中的暴走野水牛，在從不勝感謝的居民那分到了一大半的肉後，一個人吃不完的巴奇還將剩下的肉都製成了牛肉乾懸掛在門口保存，等著史蒂夫回來品嘗。

因此大人們也都對巴奇抱有一定程度的好感，跟著孩子們喚他白狼，很快地，偶爾會來這裡做客的舒莉也起鬨似地喊他白狼，久而久之，現在就連帝查拉也會在見到巴奇時喊他一聲白狼。

從巴奇的表情以及語氣，史蒂夫可以看出巴奇並非不滿，不如說還挺開心的，因為這代表了他已融入了瓦干達，沒有任何人會害怕他、厭惡他，不用再擔心自己會傷害到別人的巴奇可以在這裡安心生活。

看著巴奇臉上安穩的笑容，雖然心裡或多或少還是有些寂寞，但史蒂夫很慶幸自己做了正確的決定，比起跟自己一起待在敘利亞的戰火中，留在這裡休養身心才是對巴奇最好的選擇。

「白狼啊……」鬆了一口氣後，史蒂夫一手放在下巴上，做出思考的模樣，認真地提議，「你覺得我的新稱號叫做金狼怎麼樣？」

只愣了一下，巴奇馬上開心大笑，連忙大力點頭。

「哈哈哈，聽起來不錯，不過比起狼我覺得你更像頭雄獅，勇猛、壯碩，充滿威嚴的萬獸之王……」

說著，巴奇眯起了雙眼，伸手在他那亂糟糟的暗色金髮上揉了揉，低沉著溫柔的嗓音，輕輕讚揚：「非洲草原上的金毛雄獅隊長。」

接近黃昏的斜陽從身後將史蒂夫照得金黃璀璨，恍惚間，巴奇彷彿真的看見一頭勇猛高大的金毛雄獅，毅然佇立在廣闊無際的草原上。

直到史蒂夫握起了巴奇的右手，掌心的觸感跟溫度才讓他回過神，看向正輕輕吻著自己掌心的史蒂夫。

「……白狼願意跟隨金獅隊長嗎？」

伴隨著耳邊宛如調情般的低聲詢問，掌心中的吻以及史蒂夫凝視而來的眼眸同時讓巴奇心臟猛地一跳，暮然間想起了多年以前，在歐洲的小酒館中，史蒂夫也用過同樣的眼神，詢問過他類似的話。

無論自己成了什麼模樣，那雙望著他的眼神絲毫沒有任何改變。

這是比任何愛的誓言都還要真摯深情的無聲告白，巴奇無法抑制自己胸腔內激烈跳動的心臟，以及幾乎要從眼中湧出的淚水。

就像史蒂夫那份執著的感情，不管現在或是將來的史蒂夫會變成什麼，巴奇的答案也永恆不變。

「我跟隨的，永遠都是那個布魯克林來的固執小伙子……」原本還掛在嘴角上的笑容，在看到史蒂夫制服上頭破損的痕跡時，慢慢顫抖了起來，「我得看著你，史蒂夫……就算你不肯，我也想陪在你身旁。」

咬了咬顫抖的下唇，巴奇喃喃低語著，閉上了眼睛輕輕將額頭靠在史蒂夫的胸口。

雖然瓦干達的生活很舒適安穩，但巴奇不想自己一個人待在安穩的家，他更想要過的生活，就是陪著史蒂夫一起身處於敘利亞的戰火中，用自己的力量保護他，一起為兩人共同的信念奮鬥。

他知道史蒂夫很強，身邊也有其他值得信賴的同伴，但巴奇就是無法不去擔心。

而且－－他知道要是他說出口史蒂夫一定會難過，甚至會憤怒所以他從沒有說過－－如果這世界上有人必須為世界和平奉獻生命，沒有人比自己這個背負了無數人命的前殺手更適合。

但史蒂夫只是輕輕搖了搖頭，捧起了巴奇的臉，用他那雙堅定不移的藍眼睛凝視著巴奇。

「我知道，我也很想要陪在你身旁，但你的狀況還是恢復得不夠完全……不只是身體，你的心裡也還是想著自己的生命並不重要。」

聽到史蒂夫直接挑明了，巴奇心臟猛地一跳，反射性地想要解釋什麼而張開了嘴唇，但望著史蒂夫彷彿要將自己看透的清明眼眸，什麼都無法反駁的他最後只能再次閉上。

「就再休息一陣子吧，只要你在這裡安心地將身心都調養好，無論天涯海角，還是宇宙的盡頭，我們哪裡都可以一起去。」

雙手從巴奇的臉龐移到他的肩膀上，史蒂夫微微一笑，柔聲說出的話語既是安慰巴奇也是向他保證。

「史蒂夫……」

巴奇覺得自己的心臟在胸腔內震顫，除了喃喃念著史蒂夫外什麼都說不出口。

盡管巴奇從未曾對任何人說過，但比誰都了解巴奇的史蒂夫明白，除了想陪在自己身邊以外，內心始終揮之不去的罪惡感也是讓巴奇一直想要跟著他到敘利亞去的原因之一，盡管那並不是身為受害者的巴奇必須負載的罪惡。

史蒂夫很擔心巴奇這樣的贖罪心裡會讓他不顧自己的生命安全，先別提巴奇目前缺失了一條左手臂，在巴奇的身心依然還在復健期間的情況下，史蒂夫實在不想讓經歷了那麼多悲慘痛苦的折磨之後好不容易重獲新生的巴奇那麼快就投身於危險的戰場之中。

但，史蒂夫說了那麼多冠冕堂皇的理由，真正的原因，其實是他內心深處最大的恐懼。

與巴奇盪漾著的綠眸互相凝望一會，史蒂夫收起笑容，深深嘆了一口氣，雙手包覆著巴奇的右手，決定對巴奇坦白。

「……因為有你在這裡，每次回到這裡，我才有回到了家的感覺，不管多危險多疲累，每當我想著你就在這裡等著我回來，我就能感到勇氣百倍，這一切都是因為你……抱歉，巴奇，我知道你不想只待在這裡，但我真的不能再失去你。」

史蒂夫知道這樣不顧巴奇本身的意願是很自私的行為，但他已經眼睜睜地看著巴奇從自己面前消失太多次，無法再承受失去的痛，他自己很清楚，巴奇是他的心臟，要是再一次失去，他也會跟著死去。

所以他目前最大的願望，就是巴奇能好好地待在這個有著完美堅固防護罩的瓦干達，悠閒自在地在單純善良的自然環境中，好好地休養。

抬頭望向史蒂夫真摯祈求的眼眸，不只右手被緊握得發疼，心臟也因史蒂夫的溫柔深情而疼得難以呼吸的巴奇只能點頭。

雖然他還是很想說他並不想像現在這樣，如同溫室裡的玻璃玫瑰般被層層保護細心照顧，他是戰士，應該陪著史蒂夫戰鬥到最後一刻，即使失去生命也在所不惜。

但史蒂夫對自己的真情讓巴奇無法不去學著珍惜自己，如果讓自己留在瓦干達休養是史蒂夫的盼望，那麼他唯一能做的，就是好好地照顧自己，好讓史蒂夫能放心。

還有，在史蒂夫回來時把他照顧得很好，讓他在重新投入戰場前可以好好休息放鬆，享受美食以及悠閒的時光。

「……我知道了史蒂夫，放心吧，無論何時，只要你回來我都會在這裡等你，」說著，巴奇露出了苦笑，小聲抱怨，「所以在你把我手骨握碎前先放開吧，我還得準備晚餐。」

「抱歉！」

看著史蒂夫大聲道歉後立刻鬆開了手垂下了眉毛的模樣，巴奇忍不住笑出了聲。

「你先去小溪洗個澡，」甩了甩手，巴奇拍拍史蒂夫的手臂，將掛在樹上的衣服放到他胸前，「換下的制服就放在那，明天早上我去捉魚時會順便幫你洗。」

從巴奇手中接過衣服後，史蒂夫看了看懷中跟巴奇現在身上穿的紅色長袍同款的藍色長袍，再看向巴奇，低聲說道：「我想跟你一起洗。」

史蒂夫的語氣跟那雙藍眸中毫無隱藏的情慾是如此炙熱，讓巴奇差點就要點頭，但他看向已開始被染紅的天空，咬了咬下唇。

「……不行，要是跟你一起洗，晚餐得到明天早上才能吃了。」

巴奇之前已經有過不少次陪史蒂夫洗澡，結果在小溪裡從黃昏做到隔天清晨的慘痛經驗。

甚至有一次他都已經拒絕了，還是在給史蒂夫送衣服時被他一把抓到小溪裡，最後等他醒過來時，已經是在床上，而將他操得死去活來的罪魁禍首還一臉幸福地睡在他身旁，害他心裡暖洋洋喜孜孜的，連一點氣都生不起來，只好到小溪裡隨手抓些魚烤了當作早餐。

所以現在巴奇學乖了，一定先把換洗用衣服給史蒂夫，然後在史蒂夫洗完前一步也不接近小溪，以免再次被抓進去操得昏天暗地。

見史蒂夫依然直勾勾地望著自己，巴奇為了不讓自己心軟，硬是拉開了嗓門，故意大力推開史蒂夫，並惡狠狠地喊道：「就算用那種眼神看我也不行，臭豆芽，再不快去洗就別想吃晚飯！」

就算知道巴奇只是嘴巴說說，不可能不給他吃飯，但既然巴奇都那麼明白拒絕了，而且史蒂夫的確也餓，畢竟他為了趕回來見巴奇，已經一整天除了水跟在飛機上嗑掉的一條士力架外沒吃任何東西了。

「我知道了……」

所以還有些捨不得離開巴奇的史蒂夫也只能嘟噥著，垂下眼眉，抱起換洗用的衣服，慢慢往小溪走去。

即使巴奇幾乎可以看見史蒂夫頭上跟屁股上出現了垂下的狗耳跟尾巴，他還是硬起心腸目送史蒂夫離開。

天邊已經出現了晚霞，他得把握時間，在史蒂夫洗完澡前把晚餐準備好，於是巴奇走到了屋前野餐用的空地上，將木柴一根根堆好，並將一口裝滿了水的大鐵鍋架到了柴火堆上，用火焰噴射器點起了火。

火焰噴射器的火力相當猛烈，幾乎是瞬間就點燃了柴火並熊熊燃燒，將巴奇照得火紅。

將火焰噴射器置於一旁後，巴奇將剛剛採摘來的新鮮番茄、辣椒、秋葵、洋蔥、胡蘿蔔、馬鈴薯等蔬菜徒手捏碎成小塊扔入鍋中。

接著巴奇來到屋簷下，取下牛肉乾，放到外頭的長型木桌上，用小刀切成一條一條，一半留在盤子裡當作主菜，一半扔進鍋子裡當做調味跟點綴，再撒一點鹽跟胡椒進去。

由於火力很旺，鐵鍋被燒得紅通通的，裡頭也咕嘟咕嘟猛烈沸騰，所有食材激烈翻滾，香氣四溢，巴奇在一旁的水桶裡洗了洗手後，用長柄湯匙在大鍋中翻攪，然後撈了些到嘴邊嘗了嘗。

「嗯，好吃！」

雖然整體看起來有點詭異，但味道嚐起來很不錯，巴奇不禁滿意地點頭，然後抬起頭，在即將落入地平線的夕陽跟柴火中環顧四周。

眼前一大鍋雜菜燉煮、桌上的大塊牛肉乾跟中午就烤好的美式玉米麵包，還有自釀的葡萄酒，看起來就是一頓簡單豐盛又營養的晚餐。

除了舒莉跟帝查拉常會送給巴奇的一些零食外，巴奇自己平常大概就是現撈的魚，偶爾會有肉，配上馬鈴薯跟其他蔬菜簡單果腹，只有史蒂夫回來時才會用心準備。

想起史蒂夫吃著自己做的料理時臉上總會露出的滿足表情，巴奇不禁也開心了起來，臉上綻放的笑容被火光烘得又熱又紅。

等明天清晨，他會一如往常地到小溪中捕魚，然後在史蒂夫醒來時就有新鮮的烤魚可以吃，吃完早餐他們可以像孩童時代那樣，一起坐在大樹上，在風中搖晃著腳悠悠哉哉地眺望著廣闊的草原，或者一起照顧菜園。

對了，明晚也許舒莉跟帝查拉都會過來，所以到樹林中獵些小動物也是不錯的選擇，如果能獵到大隻的更好，就算四個人吃不完還可以做成肉乾讓史蒂夫帶回敘利亞當緊急糧食。

「……巴奇。」

就在巴奇歡心暢想著明日時，忽然間，史蒂夫的呼喚聲在巴奇耳邊響起的同時，一雙強而有力的臂彎將他緊緊擁住。

「史蒂……」

緊貼在自己背後的體溫及耳邊低沉呼喚自己的嗓音讓巴奇心頭一陣悸動，回過頭才剛開口，就被一雙溫熱的唇堵住。

「唔……嗯……」

巴奇先是睜大了雙眼，反射性地想要脫身，但史蒂夫只是緊抱著他不放，並熱烈地吻著他，很快地，在史蒂夫唇舌深入口腔內的靈活侵掠下，巴奇的身軀不由自主地酥軟，將全身力氣靠在史蒂夫懷中，情不自禁地閉上了雙眼，任由對方肆意掠奪。

如果是以前左手還在的時候，巴奇也許還可以跟史蒂夫來上一場精彩的對打，然而如今少了一隻手的他再難與史蒂夫抗衡。

當然，要是巴奇很明確地表達出拒絕的意思，不想強迫巴奇的史蒂夫最後還是會收手，不過巴奇從來沒有辦法真正拒絕史蒂夫。

因為，巴奇自己也渴望著被史蒂夫擁抱的歡愉以及被熱情需求的感覺。

夕陽已落入地平線下，今晚是新月，薄暮中無數的星子在空中閃爍，鐵鍋裡滾動的雜菜燉煮不斷冒出熱騰騰的香味跟咕嘟咕嘟的聲響，柴火的火光在風中搖曳，將肢體交纏的兩人照得通紅。

由於巴奇穿的是寬鬆的長袍，史蒂夫的手掌很輕易地就滑入了巴奇的胸脯，並在敏感的突起處擠壓、揉捏，電流般酥麻的快感令巴奇忍不住渾身一顫，胡亂搖晃著腦袋，在被吻的間隙斷斷續續地低喘著與其說是抗拒不如更像是誘惑的呻吟。

「不……不行……唔嗯……啊……史蒂夫……嗯嗯……」

雖然巴奇總是搞不懂點燃史蒂夫欲火的主因是什麼，但從過往的經驗中，巴奇很清楚一件事－－史蒂夫一旦進入這種狀態就很難停下，所以他嘴裡哼哼唧唧，屁股卻隔著布料有意無意抵在史蒂夫已勃起的陰莖前晃動。

史蒂夫原本就高高聳立的性器一經巴奇的挑逗更是堅挺不拔，情慾驅使下史蒂夫原本環抱著巴奇腰的雙手突然用力揪起巴奇的長袍下擺，使力將他拉向自己。

史蒂夫用不可思議的蠻力讓巴奇雙腳懸空，失重的感覺讓巴奇忍不住發出了一聲驚呼，明明巴奇的體重一點都不輕，身型也跟史蒂夫不相上下，但史蒂夫卻像是很輕鬆地就將他整個人抱了起來。

兩人下身緊貼著，清晰感受著抵在自己屁股又硬又熱的粗長，巴奇不禁因緊張跟羞恥而滿臉通紅，同時也湧上了難以啟齒的期待－－渴望著史蒂夫能直接插進自己體內。

然而，史蒂夫卻沒有那麼做，他選擇的是插入巴奇的大腿間擺動著腰臀，在巴奇的股間磨蹭。

「嗚……啊……」

低下頭，藉由火光，整個人都被史蒂夫抱在懷中的巴奇可以清楚看見史蒂夫的陰莖在自己顫抖的大腿間進出的畫面，情動之下，巴奇的慾望也翹了起來，並因史蒂夫的摩擦而擺動。

難耐的快感讓巴奇想伸手撫慰自己，卻因為整個人都被史蒂夫禁錮住而不可得，不管是陰莖還是後穴都渴望著被撫慰的巴奇終於忍不住拋去羞恥，喘息著向身後的男人輕聲低吟。

「史蒂……嗚……別只操我大腿……就直接……操進來……啊……我那裡早就已經準備好了……」

停下了動作，史蒂夫驚訝地看向巴奇。

「……準備好了？」

耳邊史蒂夫訝異的低沉嗓音讓巴奇渾身一顫整個人都紅了起來。但他還是點了點頭，屁股蹭著史蒂夫的性器，小聲說道：「……就……就算你直接捅進來也……也不會受傷……」

早在接到史蒂夫通知時，巴奇就已經仔細清理自己的身體，並將那處接納史蒂夫的小洞好好地潤滑擴張，因為他想讓史蒂夫好好享用的，不只是美食，還有自己。

看著巴奇低垂的長髮間紅透的臉龐，史蒂夫感動得不斷吻著巴奇熱乎乎的臉，但最後還是停留在巴奇豐潤的唇上。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫往上頂，用龜頭稍微頂開了入口處的皺褶，接著又稍微退開來，不斷在濕潤的穴口處來回頂弄。

「唔……唔唔……」

說不上是痛還是癢的奇妙感受讓巴奇蹙起了眉，扭動著身軀，在史蒂夫的熱吻中嗚咽著抗議，直到史蒂夫終於一點一點將陰莖埋進溫熱柔韌的內部。

「嗯……嗚嗚……」

被從下而上緩緩進入，撕裂般的異物感跟難以言喻的飽脹感讓巴奇顫抖不已，懸在半空中的雙腳一顫一顫地抽搐，眼淚不由自主地滲出眼角，並滑落發燙的紅頰。

雖然的確相當柔軟濕潤，但畢竟那裡本來就不是承受男人陰莖侵入的地方，而且史蒂夫又比一般人大得多，要接納實屬不易，但每次用自身內部感受史蒂夫濃烈的愛欲，巴奇都會感到在疼痛跟快感間遊蕩的恍惚幸福感。

特別是在史蒂夫緊緊擁著他，用炙熱的慾望填滿著他體內每一處空隙，並在他耳邊不斷低聲傾訴著愛意時，巴奇總會因太過的幸福而感到恐慌。

所以，盡管身為男性，巴奇卻一點都不抗拒像個女人般被史蒂夫緊抱著猛操，當史蒂夫抱著他，一下又一下大力撞入他時，強烈得近乎疼痛的快樂不停貫穿著巴奇，隨著史蒂夫的猛力進出而哭泣。

巴奇懸空的腳在每一次史蒂夫幹進他深處時晃動，腳趾因極致的快感而捲曲，兩人交纏的嘴中不斷流淌著唾液，滑落

彼此之間宛如野獸般粗暴的性欲以及近乎純粹的濃烈愛情瘋狂碰撞、融解、滲透在彼此的肉體跟心靈每一處，帶來了無上的極樂。

好像全世界只剩下他們兩人，而他們需要做的，就只是追尋著彼此結合在一起的快樂。

直到將濃厚的慾望盡數解放在巴奇體內，這場風暴般的性愛才終於停歇下來。

餘韻過後，史蒂夫維持著環抱巴奇的姿勢，慢慢在一旁的長木椅上坐下。

「……你還好嗎？」

面對史蒂夫的關心，巴奇沒有太過激動的情緒，反正他早已習慣史蒂夫常會沒來由地想幹他，而且他自己也常會沒來由地想被史蒂夫幹，所以癱在史蒂夫懷抱中的巴奇只是在激情平復下來後，用後腦勺撞了一下史蒂夫的鼻子作為抗議。

「你覺得呢？」

然後也不管背後史蒂夫帶著鼻音的嗚咽，看向眼前燒紅的鐵鍋，還好燉煮不需要太在意時間，就算煮久一點也沒關係，就算撕破嘴巴奇也不會跟任何人說這就是他總在史蒂夫回來的晚餐煮燉菜的原因－－在史蒂夫幹自己時他也不用老是擔心晚餐的食材會浪費掉。

「我看我們還是先清洗一下身體再吃吧……只是清洗身體而已！」

於是在巴奇的多次強調下，才剛洗完澡沒多久的史蒂夫抱著巴奇回到了小溪邊，在清洗著彼此身體的過程中情不自禁再來上一發之後，夜幕已低垂。

既疲累又滿足的巴奇被史蒂夫抱回了小木屋前，依然旺盛燃燒著的柴火將鐵鍋中的燉菜煮得又濃又稠。

懶得起身的巴奇指示著史蒂夫將燉煮舀到盤裡，然後兩人一起坐在長木椅上，分享著遲來的晚餐。

「好吃！」

看到史蒂夫大力讚美，巴奇不禁露出微笑，輕輕說道：「太好了。」

在巴奇的微笑中，大口大口吃著熱騰騰的巴奇風雜菜燉煮，史蒂夫打從心底覺得自己很幸福。

用完晚餐後，還不想睡去的兩人並肩坐著，不用仰望就能看見的滿天星空，在兩人頭上閃爍著耀眼的點點星光。

燦爛星穹下，握著巴奇的手，聽著巴奇用自己不熟悉的語言哼唱著輕快的歌謠，感受著掌心中的溫度，史蒂夫內心平靜而安穩。

剛才他洗完澡回到木屋前看到了被火光照耀著的巴奇時，有那麼一瞬間，他似乎錯覺巴奇就要消失在他眼前，心臟幾乎就要停止。

當他回過神來時，他已經從身後緊緊擁住了巴奇，並且怎麼也不敢放開，生怕一放開，就再也見不到巴奇的恐懼控制了史蒂夫，之後在巴奇的挑逗下，誘發出的狂野激情一發不可收拾，讓他不顧一切地放縱衝動，還好他沒有傷了巴奇。

側過臉看向巴奇，正好望進一雙似水柔情的綠眸，滿天星光像是在其中閃動，史蒂夫忍不住內心蕩漾，吻上了他，而巴奇只是彎起了嘴角。

「……別擔心，史蒂夫……我不會突然消失，你別怕。」

低柔的嗓音安慰著史蒂夫的心，卻也讓他更加心疼。

巴奇總是那麼溫柔，無論自己受到什麼樣的遭遇，卻只是默默承受一切，抱持著豁達與善良的心去面對。

想到巴奇曾經遭受的痛苦經歷，史蒂夫的心又開始因悲傷及憤怒而暗潮洶湧。

但巴奇臉上平靜安穩的笑容就像溫暖的泉水讓史蒂夫慢慢歸於平靜。

還好，在這處寧靜遼闊的草原中，巴奇再也不會受到任何折磨。

如果可以，史蒂夫多麼希望時間停留在這一刻，讓他可以永遠跟巴奇一起坐在這片寧靜安詳的星光下，細細品嘗著得來不易的幸福時光。

明早吃完巴奇的烤魚，他們可以騎著重機去兜風，他想讓巴奇看看他上次發現的一處壯觀的瀑布，他也想逛逛瓦干達的市場，下午可以去狩獵，晚上帝查拉跟舒莉應該會來，他可以跟他們分享老唱片的美好。

對了，下一次回來時帶點什麼吧，記得巴奇喜歡吃薯片，他可以途中繞回美國買一些，還有巧克力，瑞士跟比利時哪個比較好？算了，乾脆都買。

胸口脹滿著對幸福未來的遐想，史蒂夫再次吻上了巴奇。

兩張幸福微笑著的臉龐在星光下閃閃發亮。

某一天的某一夜。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

那夜一起並肩仰望星光的回憶，無論多久，依舊溫暖地存在著。

就在胸口鼓鼓吹脹歡樂幸福的遐想，這一年，這一夜。


End file.
